That Pokemon Story
by JPtoony
Summary: Yo, so I was just planning on going on a camping trip with my friends one day. And then, I fall into this hole, and am transported into the world of Pokemon! I've gotta get out of this place...


It was another ordinary day on another ordinary campout in my Boy Scout troop. Just sitting around the fire, roasting hot dogs of some sort, and having a good time.

Yeah, that's what you'd EXPECT to hear, right? Well, unless you read this story's summary. Or you saw its title. Or you just took the hint, seeing the category it's under. Anyways, today was anything BUT normal.

You see, when it comes to me, rarely anything is normal.

And believe me; I have MANY other stories to tell. But, let's stick to this one.

Currently, I was running away from something in the woods. The only thing I heard in my head was, "RUN, BRO. IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, RUN." I tripped over a tree root sticking out of the ground. Luckily, I only stumbled, and quickly regained my footing. That gave the _thing_ behind me enough time to catch up to me. "Whelp," I thought, "I had a good run."

Also, there was one other twist to this story. You'll find out about it soon enough.

_Earlier~_

Before this whole ordeal began, it actually WAS a normal camping trip in my Boy Scout's patrol. No monsters, just a regular trip. There were 7 of us there, and we had 2 tents. One for 4 of us, and one for a trio. My closest friend in the troop, Cameron, had just met up with me.

"Ey, bro!" He called out to me. I looked up from the smoldering bits of cotton that was my failure of a fire, and waved.

"Hey, Cameron." I said.

"So, bro, you want to be tent buddies? I can get Dylan and Adyn with us." He asks.

"Sure." I reply, focusing back on the flint and steel in front of me.

"Okay. Cool." He says, turning around to Dylan, who is setting up our tent. I turn around to the fire, and try to spark, feeling the increasing temperature of the metal of the handle. Another spark flies out in front of my face, temporarily blinding me. I rub my eyes until my vision clears up. When I can see again, I can hear footsteps behind me.

I hear Mason tell me, "You might want to get some more wood and twigs for that." He leaves, and then goes to work on the tents with Dylan and Cameron. After another few minutes of failing to start a fire, I decide to heed Mason's advice. I slide the flint and steel into my pocket, wincing as the raw skin on my fingers rubbed against the soft fabric of the sweatpants I was wearing. I walked off into the woods, in search of some twigs.

After about a half of an hour, I found about a handful of twigs. Noting how far away my campsite was becoming, I decided that it was time to head back. I mean, it would suck if I got lost by nightfall, right?

Yeah. I should've been more careful. You see, I'm not a very surefooted person. By that, I mean I trip a LOT. Over EVERYTHING. Including my own feet. So, just remember that for later.

Anyways, I heard a twig snap behind me. Now, I'm no fan of the dark. You can never see if there's someone/something behind you. And right now, the sun was JUST starting to dip down to the horizon. So, my hand instinctively flew to my pocket, withdrawing my bright red Swiss army knife, and unfolding the long, shiny blade. My eyes dart from left to right, trying to locate the source of the noise. After a few seconds, I notice that it was just a buck walking by. "You moron," I think to myself, "getting worked up over nothing. Well, time to head back to camp." So, I fold the knife back up, reposition my signature brown hat, and head back.

Remember how I said that I am very clumsy earlier? Well, that fact is about to get thrown back into my face. A large tree root is sticking out of the ground, about 6 inches up, and I trip over it. Into a thorn bush. Face first. My arms instinctively fly up to protect my face (mainly my eyes from getting gouged out), and I fall into it, feeling the thorns rake the skin on my arm, creating several long cuts.

But, here's where the strange parts happen. So, as I fall through the bush, I'm expecting to hit the ground, right? Well, I KEEP falling. I'm flinched, and ready for the pain, when I slowly open my eyes. I notice I'm in an all-white area, and it is almost peaceful.

Well, aside from falling to my inevitable death.

So, I think that I have a weird feeling in my gut, like that feeling that you get right before something terrible is about to happen. And we all know how great it is to feel that. I decide to keep my eyes fixated below me the best I can to know when the ground's about to come rushing up at me and kill me in an immediate, bloody death.

Because, ya know, happy thoughts, am I right?

After about 30 seconds of the wind whipping at my eyes, I close them, and that feeling at the bottom of my stomach is growing again. But now, it's starting to spread to the rest of my body, along with my head. The feeling went to everywhere in my body, "Nope," I thought to myself. "Nope, I'm not looking; some hellish demon is probably trying to rip me apart. Nopenopenopenopenope."

I opened my eyes slightly to see that something interesting was happening. There were clouds rushing quickly around me, and the background had changed from the peaceful white to a sky blue. "Oh, nice…"I thought out loud, "clouds. Haha, look how fast they're rushing by… OH CRAP! RUSHING BY?!" My eyes jolted open, and my heart stopped. I quickly turned around, only to see the ground rushing up at me and a few figures standing around, completely oblivious to a living comet rushing down at them at who-knows-how-fast. "HEY!" I screeched, effectively getting their attention. They all turned around, and then I could get a close look at them. The odd thing about them was, they were more like anthropomorphic animals. After getting one last look at them, I screeched one last time, flailing my arms, "GET OUT OF THE FRICKIN' WAY!"

With the ground only feet away, I flinched, preparing for impact. My eyes suddenly opened, realizing what they were. "Pokémon." I said, barely above a whisper. The ground was right in front of me now.

_**CRASH!**_


End file.
